koelnfandomcom-20200215-history
Karl Hardach
Karl Hardach (* 1. Dezember 1936 in Köln) ist ein deutschstämmiger Wirtschaftshistoriker mit US-amerikanischer Staatsangehörigkeit. Leben Aus einer angesehenen Unternehmerfamilie stammend, machte Karl Hardach im Jahre 1956 sein Abitur an der Wirtschaftsoberschule in Osnabrück. Er studierte anschließend Wirtschaftswissenschaft und Staatswissenschaft mit Wahlfach in Wirtschaftsgeschichte und Sozialgeschichte in Göttingen und Münster und beendete sein Studium als Diplom-Volkswirt „summa cum laude“ im Jahre 1961. Während seiner Studienzeit engagierte er sich in der Urburschenschaft. Hardach wurde Assistent am Institut für Wirtschafts- und Sozialgeschichte an der Johann Wolfgang Goethe-Universität Frankfurt unter Professor Jacob van Klaveren und war auch am Institut für Volkswirtschaftslehre der TU Berlin tätig. Er dissertierte im Jahre 1966 mit dem Prädikat „magna cum laude“ zum Dr. rer. pol. Seine Abhandlung über „Die Bedeutung wirtschaftlicher Faktoren bei der Wiedereinführung der Eisen- und Getreidezölle in Deutschland 1879“ wurde im Jahre 1967 bei Duncker & Humblot in Berlin veröffentlicht. Es folgten längere Auslandsaufenthalte: Hardach war von 1968 bis 1971 Assistant Professor an der University of California, Berkeleyhttp://www.lib.berkeley.edu/give/annualreports/annual_report_07_08.pdf, Department of History and Economics; von 1971 bis 1976 Associate Professor für Europäische Wirtschaftsgeschichte an der Rutgers Universityhttp://economics.rutgers.edu/dmdocuments/HughRockoff.pdf, New Brunswick, N.J. sowie 1976/77 Direktor des Rutgers Junior Year an der Universität Konstanz; von 1977 bis 1995 ordentlicher Professor für Wirtschaftsgeschichtehttps://gdw.uni-hohenheim.de/ an der Heinrich-Heine-Universität Düsseldorf. Zudem wirkte er als Gastprofessor an der Universität Wien am Institut für Wirtschaftswissenschaften im Studienjahr 1988/1989 und im SS 1994, ferner an der Universität Graz im SS 1992. Ab 1989 war Hardach sieben Semester Gastprofessor für Wirtschaftsgeschichte der USAhttp://hicks.wiwi.hu-berlin.de/history/start.php?type=person&excelid=320 an der Humboldt-Universität zu Berlin. Arbeitsgebiete: Europäische Industrialisierung, deutsche Außenhandelspolitik und deutsch-englische Wirtschaftsbeziehungen im 19. Jahrhundert, Weltwirtschaftspolitik, Vergleich historischer Wirtschaftssysteme, Verwendung visueller Hilfsmittel bei der Vermittlung wirtschaftshistorischer Kenntnisse und Aufbau einer wirtschaftshistorischen Diathek. Vorlesungen zur Geschichte der Weltwirtschaft, zur Bevölkerungsgeschichte und Technikgeschichte, zur Vor- und Frühgeschichte, antiken Wirtschaftsgeschichte und zu Entwicklungen in der Demografie. Ehrungen und Auszeichnungen: Senior Associate Membership an der University of Oxford St. Antony’s Collegehttp://www.sant.ox.ac.uk/sites/default/files/college_record_2008.pdf; Associate in the University Seminar on Economic History an der Columbia University. Seit seiner Emeritierung beschäftigt sich Hardach mit der Philosophie der Antike, sein Spezialgebiet ist der Epikureismus. Ferner hat er in den letzten 20 Jahren als überzeugter Kosmopolit zahlreiche ausgedehnte ReisenBaltzarek, F., Reiter, A. et al.: Karl W. Hardach zum 70. Geburtstag, Wien 2006 unternommen. 2012 veröffentlichte er nach mehr als zweijähriger Redaktionsarbeit ein zweibändiges Werk unter dem Titel „Internationale Studien zur Geschichte von Wirtschaft und Gesellschaft“, in dem er 63 Autoren aus zwölf Ländern inklusive den USA und Japan Gelegenheit bot, das gestellte Thema auf Deutsch und Englisch breit abzuhandeln. Publikationen * Die Bedeutung wirtschaftlicher Faktoren bei der Wiedereinführung der Eisen- und Getreidezölle in Deutschland 1879, Dissertation, Berlin (Duncker & Humblot) 1967 * Wirtschaftsgeschichte Deutschlands im 20. Jahrhundert, Göttingen (Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht) 1976, 3. Auflage 1993, ISBN 3-525-33380-3 * The Political Economy of Germany in the 20th Century, Berkeley (University of California Press) 1980, ISBN 0-520-04023-6 * Müller, G.P., Barth, G., Hardach, K. et al: Kalifornien, München-Luzern (Bucher) 1982, ISBN 3-7658-0624-2 * Bauser, H., Collie, V., Hardach, K. et al.: Traces of Life. Lebensspuren. In memoriam Walter Kirchner, Berlin 2005 (editon bodini), ISBN 3-929390-84-1 * Als Herausgeber: Wirtschaftshistorische Studien. Festgabe für Othmar Pickl, Frankfurt (Peter Lang) 2007, ISBN 3-631-56543-7 * Als Herausgeber: Internationale Studien zur Geschichte von Wirtschaft und Gesellschaft, 2 Bände, Frankfurt (Peter Lang) 2012, ISBN 3-631-61880-8 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Wirtschaftshistoriker Kategorie:Hochschullehrer Kategorie:Geboren 1936